Clans
This page is a current list of sherwood clans Structure Clans in Sherwood are usually created by one member called a Founder. Multiple founders are called Co-founders. Under the founder there are various ranks that tend to loosely correspond to the US military ranks. Clan members are distinguished from other players by their tag, usually present in their name or under it. The tag consists of an abbreviated form of the players rank as well as the clan name. The clans in sherwood dungeon are not made speciffacly for grouping, many fight in raids. The leader of the clan is known as the FDR (Founder) the FDR leads and guides the clan. Here are a few well known clans: TH, GS, SFS, AOA, etc. Raids are what makes a clan strong but a raid is a clan attacking in massive numbers in order to capture the enemy clans base and take it as their own therefore raids are very difficult to win but it is possible to win them one such incedent was in my own clan A.K.A. GS. but when there are too few clan members the members of that clan will recruit you or anyone else they see. They also have different chatrooms to go to these simply type /JOIN 89 or any other number of choice. A clan will also have ranks they may have basegaurds, lookouts, FDRS, co-FDRS, and many others. The rank you start out with is Recruit.With every recruit comes a trainer a trainer trains a specific recruit until he or she is assumed to be ready to advance to the next rank. Also clans might negotiate a settle terms with another FDR, even though very rare some FDRS will allow this. If the FDR is offline or not coming online because of neomurous reasons there is the co-FDR, usually being the very first recruit in the clan the co-FDR means buisness and does not fool around. If the co-FDR is also offline there is the SGT (seargent) to take command. Each specific clan has its own team of people who go and protect the base known as BASEGUARDS these clan members will do anything to destroy the base. There are also members commenly known as lookouts, commenly armed with only a GLADIUS (see weapons) these men can fight but do not have much training or combat experiance seeing that not many are armed with a shield they are completely defensless to enemy attacks. However, each clan in its own way has a weakness AOA's being the fact that their leader is a year or two under them (fake) is an example of a weakness for that specific clan. Clans do however are fully equipped with soliders and many have their own websites. On these websites there is info (information) of the clan. Why Players Join Clans Clans in Sherwood are joined for a variety of reasons. Clans provide a sense of belonging much like a family or close kni community. They also facilitate large battles and offer members something to do. Distinguishing Features of a Clan Players agree that an organization meeting the following requirements despite what they call themselves is a clan.Clans usually have websites, an established ranking system and a base. Clan Base A clan base is a room in Sherwood a clan can calls its own. Clans defend their bases to the last. They are usually in the Sherwood Castle. Raids One of the principle purpose of clans is to raid other clans. Winners of such raids are usually determined by whichever clan stays the longest in the room that is being contested. Some Clans *TH - Mathura, Clan TH: www.imperioth.mi-web.es - (Join 91) *Akatsuki (room 36) *Old-Players http://oldplayersklan.mindenkilapja.hu/ (room 36) *Celestial - Website *BG - Black Gaurdians - http://www.freewebs.com/blacg/ *Knight OF Legandary-http://knightoflegendary.webs.com/apps/forums/?view_type=1 *MwN - Masters of War NIhtmare - www.the-clan-mwn.webs.com *DOTSI - Destroyers Of The Shivering Isles *UøÇ - Union Of Chaos *NG - Next Generation *Roman Legion *Reapers Rogues *Murda Inc Crew *×Thë×Såîñts×óf×Hóñór× *SOW - (Soldiers Of War) *LO - Legendary Ones *FF - Freedom Fighters *COL - Children of Light *MOT - Masters of Terror *CTK - Chamber Torture Kings *NRG - New Royal Guards *BW - Black Warriors *IKO - Infamous Knights of Omens *SL - Sherwood Legends *SG-Sherwood godz *)O( - Sherwood Amazons *AD - ANGELS--OF--DARKNESS *AOH - Assassins of Honor *BA - Blue Angels (blue Evils) *KOD-Knights of Darkness *KOL *SDOW *RW- Red Warriors *HA - Haunted Army *GA -Guardian Angels *Warlords *TDK- TheDarkKnights *wild cats room 61 *GoW http://elite-gow.webs.com/ *TK - Templar Knights http://swd-tk.webs.com/ *TQA-The Queens Army http://thequeensarmy.webs.com/ *Sìth - www.the-clan-sith.webs.com / www.clan-sith.webs.com *ÐW - Ðark-Warriors - www.the-clan-dark-warriors.webs.com *HØE - www.the-clan-hoe.webs.com *IKW(INDIANKNIGHTWARRIORS)SITE IKWGUESTS.WEBNODE.COM FOUNDER AND PRINCE RAZA SIKANDER *AoA - Army Of Ares ( Room 65 ) Category:Clans Category:Community Category:Articles under security